


Love Notes

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Lena "Tracer" Oxton [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Pssst~ Tracer with a s/o who dislikes Valentine's Day due to previous memories/dates





	

The day was approaching, and with each night came a swell of dread in your stomach. It was such an overrated holiday, not to mention one that has no real significance; nobody celebrated Valentine’s Day because they liked it. It was just one of those things people did because they have to--like taxes. That’s how you looked at it, at least. The dread that you felt each year was only worsened now as you looked at your girlfriend hanging up red and pink heart-shaped lights over your bed, little angel wings strapped to her back, and a bow hooked on her elbow.

“Morning, love,” Lena said, looking down at you as she threw the rest of the string of lights around the headrest. “Didn’t wake you, did I?”

You looked to the lights. “What’s that?”

“Thought your room could use some romantic lighting,” she replied. You pushed a hand through your hair, keeping your head on the pillow. Maybe if you wished really hard you would wake up from this nightmare.

“I thought we agreed we weren’t doing anything for Valentine’s Day?” It was tomorrow, anyway.

“Well this isn’t doing something for Valentine’s Day,” Lena said. She sat down beside you, crossing her legs and grinning. “Just some lights.”

You squinted at her. “And the bow and wings?”

“Hana gave ‘em to me when we decorated the kitchen.” Still with a wide grin, she began to rock back and forth as she did when she got excited. You could see the glimmer in her eye, and while she had agreed neither of you were doing anything big for Valentine’s Day she seemed far too eager for just hanging some lights up.

“You’re planning something.”

Lena gasped. “I would never plan something on the day you hate so much!”

You sat up quickly. “Why did you say it like that? Lena you know why I hate Valentine’s Day!”

You’d already discussed with her your distaste for the day, but you had tried to tone it down. You stuck with basic explanations, like how you had been stood up by your previous girlfriend only to discover she was ghosting you (seven months into the relationship no less). Or the time you had planned a beautiful dinner for another only to have them show up as drunk as can be and puke all over everything, and announce that, well, they weren’t sure the relationship was going anywhere. And best of all, the time you had an cute impromptu date with a stranger at a coffee shop, only to discover they were trying to cheat on their significant other to get back at them because she’d forgotten to get her the right shade of roses that morning.

All in all, Valentine’s Day made people crazy, and having expectations for it only made it that much worse. So you promised yourself, no matter what, Valentine’s Day would only be chocolate and a card at most.

“I know you hate Valentine’s Day,” Lena began slowly, untangling her legs to shuffle beside you. She pulled you back down to the pillow, each of you look at the lights overhead as she circled an arm around your waist. “But that’s tomorrow. No need to worry about today!”

As you nestled into bed, pulling the comforter up to your chin you sent her a pout. You mumbled, “You’re too excited about a normal day.”

“I’ve been told that before,” Lena replied. “But I’m always excited when I get to be with you.”

You grumbled, “Me too,” as you pushed your face closer to her. Part of you wanted to do something with her for Valentine’s Day but the thought of being let down again was too strong. You knew how she felt about you, but you had thought that before. As your eyes began to wander the room, you noticed something on the ceiling.

“What’s that?”

Lena flinched. “What’s what, love?”

“That,” you said, pulling out of her suddenly solid grip to point at a long strip of paper on the ceiling. “What is that?”

“That?” Lena said, voice high. “That’s always been there. It’s a ceiling decoration. Totally normal in the UK, do they not have it back home?”

You grimaced at her. Her arms wrapped around your waist and tugged you back, but you pulled away from her easily. You stood on the bed, reaching up but finding your arms not long enough to reach the tape that covered the edge of the paper. 

“It looks like something is in there,” you mused. Small parts of the paper puffed out as if holding something in, and as your eyes followed along the tape you found a little piece of string hanging on the edge. You reached for it, your fingers about to touch it when the bed bounced and Lena grabbed your face.

“Nothing to see here,” she shouted, burying your face into her chest. “Nothing to worry about? Why don’t we get some coffee?”

“I think you’ve had enough and I swear whatever you are planning for Valentine’s Day should just--” You pulled away from her and grabbed the string, yanking on it mid-sentence. As you did you were showered with red, pink, and white pieces of confetti, coating the you both and the bed. 

“Oh,” Lena mumbled, hands on her lips as she looked over the disaster.

You were about to scowl at her, hair covered with confetti when you noticed it wasn’t confetti. The paper was too thick, and on it you saw writing. Picking a piece out of your shirt, you read it.

“Your laugh is better than any music,” you read quietly. It was followed with a music note.

You picked another out of your bangs. I count the hours until I see you again. I love you. You make it hard to breathe. The messages went on and on, each one followed by a heart or a happy face, and soon you felt your eyes well with tears. You looked at the surrounding messages, dozens if not hundreds at your feet.

“Lena,” you said, voice cracking. “What…?”

“Well, you always said you don’t like Valentine’s Day because someone let you down,” she said with a shrug. You struggled to raise your eyes to meet hers, tears beginning to fall down your cheeks. “Just wanted to be the one person that made you smile. Clearly I didn’t do so well.”  
“No,” you whispered as she stepped back. “No, you did really well.” You dropped the note you were reading and quickly pulled her in for a hug. Against her neck you muttered, “Thanks.”


End file.
